Currently, in order to make it more convenient for users to use application software (APP), for most APPs (such as WeChat®, Alipay®, etc.) installed in terminal devices (such as smartphones, etc.), as long as they have been logged in with login passwords previously, when the user opens these APPs afterwards, main interfaces of these APPs can be accessed directly without entering the login passwords again. However, if the terminal device is lost, security risks may occur, such as information leakage, property loss, or the like. Therefore, how to improve security of the terminal device is a technical problem to be solved.